chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections were held on December 31, 1925. One of Chawosauria's realigning elections, the election ended the 25 years of Conservative dominance (1900-25) as a result of the economic situations after World War I (1914-18), where many Chawosaurians in Europe suffered, and Chawosaurians outside Europe were sympathetic and Christianization began after being approved by the Tories' Jonathan MacCarthy. For the very first time in Chawosaurian History, the Liberals won their first majority and kept that majority for 20 years between 1925, to 1945. This is the first election since 1899 that the winning party wins a majority of the Palace in addition to winning the popular vote. The losing parties lost for their own problems, the Tories led by MacCarthy lost seats and their majority because MacCarthy condoned Garfield Webster's illegal censorship of death statistics of WWI-related deaths of Chawosaurians in Europe during World War I, and the fact that MacCarthy failed to combat Chawosauria's post-WWI economic struggle, the Canadian Tories lost seats because their leader, Malcolm Wilson Jr, was a member of the Wilson family, a family the Chawosaurians despised, and both MacAlasdair and Wilson lost seats because they were redheads, losing because of anti-red-hair sentiment in Chawosauria, and Hrothgar Boleslaw lost because of his role in passing the Boleslaw Tax. This election was based on the economy, prejudice, and anti-politician sentiment. McClellan gained 232 seats from 183 to 415, and he won 84% of the popular vote, increasing from 48.1%. MacCarthy lost 85 seats, Wilson lost 56 seats, and MacAlasdair lost 90 seats, another seat was lost, Hrothgar Boleslaw defected from the Canadian Conservative caucus, and formed his own caucus, which nobody joined, he lost reelection. MacAlasdair and Wilson were both attacked as "ginger freaks" by McClellan, MacCarthy, Bedrosian, and Boleslaw, these racist attacks resonated with voters, ironically McClellan was attacked for his blonde hair, that also resonated with the voters' anti-blonde sentiment, in the previous election, McClellan underperformed in the popular vote by 5.1% because of voters' refusal to vote for a blonde person. McClellan won this election by a landslide, winning 415 to all 185 opposition seats, and 84% of the popular vote. McClellan's performance was a greater one. This realignment was in power for 20 years until being permanently reversed by the Communist Party led by Timothy Max Roosevelt in the 1945 midterm elections, where the Liberals lost 178 seats, and their rival party, the Tories, lost 143 seats, in a 321 seat swing, the Chawopolis Palace realigned to the Communist Party and stayed under Communist control for 71 years until the 2017 legislative elections. After 1945, the Chawosaurian factions of the U.K. Conservative Party and the U.K. Liberal Party formed a bipartisan alliance led by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to oppose Communist Party rule over the Palace, but no name, no official alliance, and it never had any success, not even at gaining seats, the alliance was purely destroyed in the 1965 midterm elections, and the former Palacians who were either Liberals and Conservatives have either retired or died. After the fall of the presence of the Chawosaurian factions of the two British parties in the Palace in 1965, the U.K. Liberal Party dissolved in 1988, and its former members, along with the former members of the U.K. Social Democratic Party, founded a new party, a replacement for both the UK Liberal Party and the UK Social Democratic Party, this party became known as the Liberal Democrats, and today, in British politics, the Liberal Democrats have very little success in British elections, they drastically lost ground in the 2015 U.K. General Elections after forming an alliance between them and the U.K. Conservative Party after the collapse of the 13-year Labour government in the 2010 U.K. General Election. The U.K. Conservative Party still exist, and they now, as of 2019, the ruling party of the United Kingdom since the 2010 elections. Theodore McClellan remained as Prime Minister until 1929, and he died in 1957. Jonathan MacCarthy remained in office until he died in office in 1995, and his grandson, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III, became Prime Minister in 2020, Selahattin Abdullah Mustafa Bedrosian was replaced by Jedediah Azariah Danilovich over the Death of Juliana Emma Bedrosian, and Malcolm Wilson Jr, Jonathan MacAlasdiar, and Hrothgar Boleslaw, all left office after being defeated by McClellan, and Wilson and MacAlasdair died shortly before the 21st century, Boleslaw died in 1945 of an STD. Since the 1925 elections, legislative elections have always favored the popular vote. The 1919 Chawosaurian legislative elections is the last legislative election that the winning party fails to win the popular vote. This was the only six-party election until the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Context The Chawosaurian faction of the UK Conservative Party had been in power over the Chawopolis Palace since the 1899 legislative elections but in the 1905 midterm elections, they were reduced to a minority government status, and since the 1905 midterms, they struggled to win even a plurality of the popular vote. While the Tories did regain a majority government in the 1909 legislative elections under the leadership of Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy, as well as outperforming in the popular vote, they still failed to win the popular vote. When World War I began in 1914, Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster made the unpopular and controversial move to cancel the 1915 midterm elections because of safety concerns for voters during the war, the cancellation of this election backfired epically on Webster when anti-government, anarchist, and pro-democracy riots, often bloody, erupted in Chawosauria nationwide, Webster was given the name "King Garfield", and he was heavily disliked by the end of his term. Webster was accused of authoritarianism when he canceled the election of 1915, and he was mired in scandal when he suppressed death statistics of Euro-Chawosaurians who were killed in the war because he feared a majority or plurality of these Euro-Chawosaurians might have been Jewish, this is the rarest time antisemitism was condemned, extremely rare for a nation that generally accepts anti-Jewish sentiment. At the end of the war, MacCarthy was widely criticized for not objecting against Webster as part of his responsibilities as Speaker of the Palace, the unpopular MacCarthy led his party to lose their majority government again, losing 47 seats, and the popular vote to the UK Liberal Party's new leader, Theodore McClellan, in the 1919 legislative elections. While MacCarthy didn't fell to minority opposition status, he formed a coalition government between the Chawosaurian factions of the UK Conservative Party and the first-time Canadian Conservative Party. As the conditions of the aftermath of World War I were underway, Russia falling under Communism, Europe suffering through harsh economic conditions, and a booming economy in the United States, the 1925 elections were a referendum on world peace, and under the Conservative coalition government, World Peace after World War I life was bad, a Chawosaurian refugee crisis from Russia, and the enactment of Christianization made things worse for the Tories, in the 1925 midterm elections, MacCarthy was voted out of power to the hands of Theodore McClellan, Prime Minister who just gained the position of Speaker of the Palace, giving him significant power. Results The result was clearly a landslide, winning the Palace by a substantially wide margin, and a landslide in the popular vote. McClellan won 69.2% of seats in the Palace, and 84% of the popular vote. Flipping almost all six continents, probably a 5-1 continent majority, and a relatively high turnout of 715,977,367 Chawosaurians participating in the election. This election result attributed to anger towards Jonathan MacCarthy for not taking a stand against Garfield Webster's illegal censorship of death statistics of Euro-Chawosaurians who were dying in the warzones of WWI-Europe, and for not standing up to Webster in his unpopular and controversial cancellation of the 1915 midterm elections. MacCarthy, after being Speaker of the Palace for 15-years since 1910, lost his power completely, falling to minority opposition status, and still remain in this position until he resigned as Leader of the Opposition in the aftermath of the 1945 midterm elections. Analysis Theodore McClellan is the first Prime Minister (and only until Shang Jong Parker in 1995) to have gained seats in a midterm election. It was a historic election because of this result. McClellan was given a landslide victory, a mandate to govern. 415 seats and 84% of the popular vote, but not a truly representative election result because McClellan only won 69% of seats. Until the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Theodore McClellan was the last Prime Minister in the 1919 Chawosaurian legislative elections to have lost a preterm election. See also * Theodore McClellan - Prime Minister from 1920-29 and winner of this election. * Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy - Leader of the Opposition from 1910-45, Speaker from 1910-25, and loser of this election. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Realigning Election Category:McClellan Family